What if~The Soviet Union won the Cold War?
For nearly 50 years, the United States and the Soviet Union have slugged it out. Okay, not *slugged* it out, just bickering at one another, but that is not to say that they never came close to it. Their battle to see who was the greater superpower was one that people even today still talk about. But, this page has to ask. What if the Soviet Union won the Cold War? What would the world be like if Communism would spread its influence around the world? But first, this page needs to give you a history lesson. Just scroll down to the "What if" category if you want to know what the world would be like if the Soviets won the Cold War. Real History Now, I am just going to talk about the events which led to the eventual fall of the USSR. The Soviets were first to get to Berlin, and thus on May 1945, the Nazis have surrendered to both the Allies and the Soviets. But with the Berlin Blockade in 1948, this would trigger the Cold War. Unfortunately for the USSR, it has suffered a series of Power Vacuums ever since it's inception, beginning with the death of Vladimir Lenin in 1924. But perhaps the biggest one came in 1953 with the death of Josef Stalin and he had left with no official successor. For a brief period, Stalin's trusted advisor and chief of the Soviet Secret Police Lavrenty Beria held power, that is until he was ousted by Hardline Soviet Leaders who were being led by Nikita Khrushchev. By the 1960s and '70s, the USSR took a more......................................Conservative stance. When I say "Conservatism" it doesn't mean "American Conservatism", this kind of Conservatism is very different then what is known in America. Soviet Conservatism is about the using of currency and the rift between the classes. In the USSR's case, by the 1960s and '70s, members of the Soviet Politburo lived the high life where they lived in fancy homes (or apartments) ate at fancy restaurants, had fancy means of transportation and went on vacation to exotic locales, where the people of the lower class found it difficult to feed themselves.......or in some cases (especially for the poor) basically starved to death. By the 1980's the problems for the USSR quickly began to mount. In 1983, the USSR had elected Mikhail Gorbechev to be the new Premier, and he has called for many reforms on Soviet Politics (very much how China today is doing). But by 1986, huge devastation happened in the USSR as the Nuclear Plant (now infamously known as Chernobyl ''known then as the ''V.I. Lenin Nuclear Station) reactor #4 violently exploded, leaving 31 dead, thousands displaced and the nearby towns of Chernobyl and Pripyat were considered hazard zones. Eventually, the disaster was assessed, but the USSR did little to help it. By 1989, it seemed that the USSR's fate was finally written, as Romania has staged a successful uprising and pushed their Soviet Occupiers out of their nation. Later that year, the Berlin Wall was finally torn down, reuniting the city that was for several decades separated by the 2 warring factions of Democracy and Communism. The final nails in the Soviet coffin came in 1990 and the forms of the reunification of Germany and the successful secession (try to say that 5 times fast) of Lithuania from the USSR, and so on Christmas Day in 1991, the USSR finally croaked, and thus a new age has begun. What if Now for that question, what if the Soviet Union won the Cold War? Forward Now, this scenario is definitely "Ridiculously Unrealistic" as there is no chance for the Soviets to win the Cold War. Militarily, each has the power to destroy the other 100 times over. But politically, the USA was 100 times more stable than the USSR. The only way for this scenario to at least have a chance of actually happening, the USSR would have to make all of the right decisions and everything would have to go right for the USSR. On top of that, the USA would have to make all of the wrong decisions and everything would have to go wrong for the USA. Of course, the Soviets could just use a book of spells and make everything go their way as this scenario (as stated before) ridiculously unrealistic. The Scenario In this alternate reality, President Roosevelt keeps his Vice-President Henry A. Wallace when he ran for an unprecedented 4th term. Let's say he wins once again, and then dies around the same time as he did in our reality, that would mean in this alternate reality Wallace would become President. The question is now is would he use Atomic Bombs on Japan. In our reality, Wallace disliked the use of any Nuclear Weaponry, so in this alternate reality, he would opt to not use the bombs in favor of a ground invasion. Thus, the ground invasion of Japan (Operations Downfall and Coronet) is underway. Now, there's already a wiki page on these kinds of operations, so just click here to know of the operations in more detail. As a result, the war ends a few years later than it did in our reality. The US Military suffered more casualties than they did during the rest of the war. The Soviets had better luck when they declare war on Japan, not only did they invade Manchuria to drive out the Japanese, but they also invade the Korean Peninsula and even the northern regions of Japan (Northern Honshu and Hokkaido. So with this, the entire Korean Peninsula is under some kind of Communist banner and Japan is now split into 2. This may (or may not) set the stage for war very similar to what we saw in Korea in our reality. The northern regions of Japan are much colder and thus less populated. However, things in the US are about to get worse in this alternate reality. The question is now, what would happen during this alternate Cold War and what would happen differently? For one thing, Wallace would probably reject in any way to help rebuild Europe. In our reality, Truman would approve what is now famously known as "The Marshal Plan" to help the war-torn European Landscape, and he believes that if he tried to approve any kind of policy that would just upset the Soviets would mean to bring the 2 nations to war. It also didn't help that he stirred up some controversy in our reality when he converted to Russian Orthodox Christianity and thus he was sympathetic to the Soviets. He would also wouldn't reject the Soviets who would invade Persia (modern-day Iran) and even possibly set up a puppet Soviet Government in the region as well. With this, the Soviets would go all over Europe with their own rebuild Europe plan called "The Council for Mutual Economic Assistance" (or CMEA for short) which is the USSR's own Marshal plan. The first nation that would feel this would be Greece as the Soviets would enter Greece and rebuild it (which in our reality was one of the reasons to initiate the Marshal Plan. This would spread to other European nations such as France and Italy as they would establish their communist governments. With this, Germany is reunified under a Communist Government as well, as is the nation's capital of Berlin. Back in America, Wallace would lose the next presidential election as people are in favor of isolation and elect a President that will vow to keep America isolated, and with this America is now once again a neutral nation. Even in this alternate Reality, Stalin dies in 1953 and Beria retains his position of power and was never ousted by Hardline Soviets, and thus Khrushchev never becomes Premier. Eventhough Beria is like Khrushchev in a lot of ways, but he is better at handling big serious projects (since in our reality he was one to lead the Soviet Nuclear weapon project. Under Beria, he would work in De-Stalinization where he would close the Soviet Gulags and denounce his cult of personality, he would also improve food production and even have the idea of improving national health care as well. Human Rights are also something that the Soviet Government will try to pass (especially women who are wanting to be equal to their male counterparts, especially with 800,000 women that fought in World War 2 and because they too can fight and die for the Motherland, they too can get real jobs like the men and get the same kind of education as men do.) The USSR would also come up with a more powerful political organization called the "Paris Pact" which includes some Communist nations in Asia (including China and Korea). With all this in place, the USSR would be *the* world's superpower with the USA now being isolated. But, American isolation wouldn't last for long. By the 1960s, America accepts the fact that Communism is enveloping the world and will do anything and everything to try to stop it. They put up Pro-Democracy/Anti-Communism propaganda in magazines and even wall posters too. But, things in America are not as progressive as they are in the USSR. Women's rights are considered a joke and the Government will only support "Traditional American Values" plus the Governments in Central America are moving more and more left politically which is causing to nationalize American companies which make America lash out, and the next president the USA elects orders for a massive buildup in it's military to ready troops to go to either Central America or Southeast Asia as the USA's infamous "Red Scare" is much more prominent in this alternate reality, so any message sent out my politicians such as Joe McCarthy is much more prominent as well. America would also reintroduce something called "Anti Catholic Bias" since in this alternate reality a lot of Catholic nations now communist. The USSR responds to keep the USA from expanding and at the same time try not to risk nuclear war by introducing their weapons to their closest neighbors and allies while condemning the Americans for their war crimes. Even in this Alternate Reality, the USA would still get involved in the Vietnam War, and because the USA would get itself more involved in this war than they ever did in our reality, the Hippie Counterculture Movement and ant-war protests are much more prominent. But alas, they would be mostly ignored by the Government and the USA stays involved in the Vietnam War and/or other conflicts in Southeast Asia, so the US Military would be involved in Vietnam and Southeast Asia several more years in this alternate reality. The fight for Civil Rights for African-Americans would also be more difficult as the African-Americans still find it more difficult to fit into a predominantly white society in the USA, especially for those like Martin Luther King Jr. and Rosa Parks who are known to use "Civil Disobedience" to fight for the rights of African-Americans however the Police and some forms of the US National Guard quickly snuff out this kind of action by resorting to violent methods to do so. Because of this, more and more African-Americans decide to "Fight Fire with Fire" as they too resort to violent methods, especially African-Americans who fought in the US Military in the seemingly endless wars in either Central America or Vietnam and they bring their training to help radical African-American Militant Groups like the Black Panthers and others as a racial war begins to mount a spread across the US, including the south which in this alternate reality still hold onto the Jim Crow Laws. It also doesn't help that by the 1970s, the USA's economy is terrible and even made some bad decisions on what nations they want to trade, which are mostly dictatorships who say that they also do care for their people's welfare, when in reality, they don't. Because of this, issues like poverty, drug use, crime, and unemployment are at an all-time high and the nation is virtually powerless to stop all of these. The USA is also dealing with a bigger oil crisis in the '70s in this alternate reality (especially with oil-rich nations of the middle east leaning more towards favoring the Soviets), and due to this, the USA poorly deals with the situation which also leads to the inflation of the US Dollar, making life in the US all the more difficult. Not to mention that the US Military is having a very hard time keeping a full staff on hand as more and more people are refusing to enlist and those who are already in the Military rather turn on their COs than follow orders. So, the wars in Central America, Southeast Asia and now the racial wars in the South are becoming more difficult endeavors for the US. This also renewed calls for secession for the south as the USA is now (pressured) to pass Civil Right Legislation (especially in the north). So, the south is now beginning to entertain the notion to secede from the union to deal with the radical African-American militant groups who are growing by the passing year. In contrast, things are very progressive in the USSR during the 1960s and 70's as they go through a period of economic liberalization. By the 1980's in the USSR (very much how China is today in our reality) is just communist in name as they formed a market socialist economy and they also decide to not go to war in the middle east (such as Afghanistan) seeing how the USA was dealing with their wars in Central America and Southeast Asia and decide to not repeat their mistakes. Also by the 1980s the USA finally elects a President that tries to improve the nation's current status by improving relations with the USSR, unfortunately for the USA, these decisions are too little, too late as the writing is on the wall for the USA. By the late 1980s, the Culminations in the USSR allowed it to kind of re-organize the USSR into a brand new kind of USSR (meaning "The Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics) where the republic in the USSR can handle their domestic affairs, but when it comes to foreign affairs and defense, it still ties them into the central government. Thus the USSR has risen from the ashes of Stalin's cruel reign and become the ultimate world power. Woah, but is it? Yeah, the new USSR might be a world power. But that doesn't mean life is so "Easy Peasy" for your average Soviet person in this new USSR. In this new USSR, and though you don't have to worry about the massive executions in "Stalin's USSR" ''but alas, you're being monitored 24/7 for absolutely everything, though you don't have to worry about being ''"Erased" or sent to a Gulag for being critical of the Government, but it could leave you humiliated, your life would be destroyed. Nevertheless, this new USSR is a better place to live than the USA, as the 90's come around the states in America are seriously considering leaving the Union. The first would be Alaska, and then with other States like California, Texas and even the South. This leaves America devastated, and so these states become their republics and the south re-forms the CSA. The US Government would have no choice but to accept this as they don't want the nation to dissolve into another Civil War (especially with the nations' nuclear weapons stockpile). So, the Cold War comes to an official end with the USSR coming out on top and thus the world enters a new age, where communism and socialism reign supreme, but not all is well in this alternate age. The new USSR would also have to deal with radical religious terrorist groups as this alternate reality progresses to the 21st century, other communist nations (such as China) may begin to resent the new USSR as they'll begin to believe that the New USSR is too soft and a brand new leader of this communist world is needed. Plus, South Japan is still willing to take back the northern part of the nation. The USA would also try to take back any of the states that have seceded from the union (such as Texas and others). Want to know how the Cold War went in our reality just click here. What would you think would happen if the USSR won the Cold War? Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.